Gods and Demigods Read - Mark of Athena Chapter 51
by FlamesOfHestia
Summary: This is my 'daydream' idea of the reactions to the end of MoA, the huge cliffhanger, turned into actual words. Percy and Annabeth have to relive their awful fate, pulled out of Tartarus for one hour, with the crew of the Argo II hearing their story as well as all the gods from a 'closed' Olympus. Set in the middle of House of Hades. Spoilers for both (obviously)!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello readers,**

**So, I've been wanting to write a 'gods read' for the Last Olympian for a while, but I am still a very new writer and this is something I haven't tried yet. I decided to write this, partly to 'practise' for the full-length fic, and partly because when I read the end of The Mark Of Athena my head was spinning with ideas of the gods' reactions. Without further ado, here is the reading of Chapter 51.**

* * *

The gods were getting impatient. They had no contact with the outside world. Zeus was getting more paranoid by the minute, and the last any of them had heard of their children was when the Seven set off in the Argo II. The twelve Olympians present had been locked inside a closed Olympus for what felt like decades. Their eyes were heavy and worn with worry.

The ground shook, and the gods tumbled to the ground. Some held on to their thrones for support. "POSEIDON!" Zeus roared. "WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?"

Poseidon looked at his brother in terror. "This is not me," he breathed. "This comes from deeper than the earth, or even the Underworld for that matter." The gods looked at him in shock. Each pair of eyes bore into his own, daring him to say the word they were dreading, the place they all knew the earthquake came from.

"Tartarus."

A deep rumble, getting louder and louder, echoed around the room. The rumble grew into a roar, and then cut out. The silence hung in the air like monster ash. Instantly, two dirty, small-ish bodies, caked in blood, flashed onto the floor of the room. The earthquake stopped.

At first the bodies were unrecognisable. Their features disfigured by layer upon layer of dust and blood, and their forms were frozen, save the shaking and shallow breaths that came in irregular gasps. Artemis, acting in protection, knelt down by their side and brushed a dusty grey fringe off one of the bodies. The girl's face seemed familiar, and as she looked across to the other body, their identities dawned on her.

"Annabeth, wake up. Open your eyes for me. It's Artemis, and you're on Olympus. Percy's here. Please, just open your eyes."

Behind them, Athena let out an audible gasp. Poseidon's eyes widened in dread. He ran towards Percy's body, desperate for any sign of life or consciousness. Annabeth's eyelids flickered, but stayed closed. She breathed deeply, and whispered.

"L-Lady Art-temis?"

"My dear, open your eyes." Artemis said calmly.

"Percy." Her tone turned desperate. "Gorgon's blood. Tartarus. Damasen. Help." Each word became more and more hysterical. Her eyelids shot open, revealing a pair of faded, grey, despairing eyes. Tartarus had drained the hope from them.

Artemis looked at her in disbelief. She called to her twin, who took Annabeth's face in his hands, and gazed deep into her eyes. Never before had he seen such despair. He grasped her hands protectively, and found a piece of paper scrunched up in her fist, which she looked at in confusion. He took it from her gently, and began to read:

_"Olympians,_

_I have spat out these half-bloods to give you a taste of their pain. You should know that whilst you sit cowering in your grand palaces, the Earth Mother is rising and the giants are waking, and I am pouring monsters out of the Doors of Death by the second. You have one hour to read this story. If you do not read it aloud for all to hear, I will throw these half-bloods into the void of Chaos upon their return. You have been warned. Tartarus."_

A small, deep purple, tattered leather-bound book appeared on the floor next to Apollo. Words on the front and a border were etched in flaking gold leaf. The book looked like three thousand years had been etched onto paper, and the tarnished clasp was brittle and worn. It was like the Sibylline books had been thrown though Tartarus. Apollo shuddered as he realised - that was _exactly_ what had happened - and read the peeling lettering aloud.

"The Mark Of Athena, Chapter LI."

The room went silent. Regaining strength, Annabeth sat up on her elbows. "That's when I went to find the Athena Parthenos, right?"

Her mother looked pained. "If this is your story, I don't think I want to hear. Too many of my children have perished in search of that accursed statue."

"I'd rather not be thrown into the void of Chaos, if you don't mind," Annabeth said weakly. The gods nodded at the reminder of the fragility of the two heroes' presence.

From the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw a dull, white light, shining across the room. By the time her aching head faced it, the light was replaced with six sweaty, heavily breathing demigods. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Nico were stood there in shock. The tired and worn crew of the Argo II rushed over to the huddle shouting.

"PERCY! ANNABETH! BRO, WAKE UP!"

"ANNABETH, HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?"

"P-P-Percy?"

"WHAT? WHERE ARE WE? GUYS?"

"ANNABETH, WHAT HAPPENED TO PERCY?"

"FOR GODS' SAKE, WAKE _UP _PERCY!"

Annabeth didn't know what to think. She grabbed Piper's arms hard, in a gripping hug, trying to hold on to a sense of reality whilst her head was whirring. Here she was, thrown out of Tartarus and reunited with her closest friends, yet with a death threat over her head and Percy showing no signs of consciousness.

Apollo piped up. "Speaking of that, Annabeth, what _has_ happened to Percy?"

She almost died at that request. "Don't worry Annabeth, take all the time you need."

Zeus cleared his throat. "We only have about 45 minutes now, so maybe not _all_ the time."

Annabeth started, "I- We- We were running. We ran and ran. Bob helped. Polybotes-" Poseidon drew in quickly, "-he chased- we found Damasen. He let us stay, let us sleep. P-Percy- poison. Gorgon's blood. He gave him soup and he slept. I slept. Then I woke up here."

Apollo ran his hand over Percy's chest. "He should be able to wake up; for once a giant did a good job." Ares glared daggers at him. "If I just-" He laid a hand over his heart, and murmured softly. He lifted him a little and put his other hand behind his back. Percy glowed. He pulsed once, then relaxed softly. His eyes flickered open.

"Wise girl."

He choked back a sob, then buried his face in Annabeth's chest, shaking with tears and hope. She realised what was happening and wrapped her arms tight around Percy's back. He whispered his confusion, with a voice full of desperation.

"What's happening? Are we out of Tartarus? Dad? Wait- where are we?"

Poseidon walked over to his son, a little shaky, but his voice was firm. "Hold on, Percy, all will be explained. First though, we must read this book."

* * *

**A/N: So that was the intro, please review/comment! I will upload the actual 'reading' part later on this week, in one or two sections, and possibly an afterthought chapter. Enjoy the rest!**

**~ FlamesOfHestia**


	2. Chapter 51 - Part One

**A/N: Here's the main chapter, part one. Part two will be up soon (next 5 days or so); please review for me!**

**HUGE thanks to LISTILLA.11, peacocklover19 and AncientTide for reviewing the last chapter - I literally squealed in delight when I read your comments - such a huge confidence booster, even if it's only four words!**

**So excited for how this turns out. :)**

* * *

Posiedon started to read.

**ANNABETH HAD SEEN SOME STRANGE THINGS BEFORE, but she'd never seen it rain cars.**

"No," breathed Annabeth. "You can't. You can't read that."

"This is what I think it is, right? No way," Jason added.

All the demigods nodded in agreement.

"Percy, Annabeth, you know the rules, I'm sorry. For the others, if we do not read this now, Tartarus will throw these two into the void of Chaos when they return," Poseidon replied. The room went silent, and he continued.

**As the roof of the cavern collapsed, sunlight blinded her. She got the briefest glimpse of the Argo II hovering above. It must have used its ballistae to blast a hole straight through the ground.**

"Captain Leo Valdez, temple-breaking extraordinaire, at your service." He made a mock bow, tipping his forehead.

**Chunks of asphalt as big as garage doors tumbled down, along with six or seven Italian cars. One would've crushed the Athena Parthenos, but the statue's glowing aura acted like a force field, and the car bounced off. Unfortunately, it fell straight toward Annabeth.**

Athena drew breath in shock, and Annabeth shrunk back into Percy's arms, shaking at the memory.

**She jumped to one side, twisting her bad foot. **

"Ouch, I bet that hurt," mused Hermes.

"You don't say," replied a miffed Annabeth.

**A wave of agony almost made her pass out, but she flipped on her back in time to see a bright red Fiat 500 slam into Arachne's silk trap, punching through the cavern floor and disappearing with the Chinese Spidercuffs.**

The gods breathed a sigh of relief, and the heroes looked at them in disgust.

"What?" asked Zeus, deeply offended.

"Just read," said Piper through gritted teeth.

**As Arachne fell, she screamed like a freight train on a collision course; but her wailing rapidly faded. All around Annabeth, more chunks of debris slammed through the floor, riddling it with holes.**

**The Athena Parthenos remained undamaged, though the marble under its pedestal was a starburst of fractures. Annabeth was covered in cobwebs.**

She and Athena both shuddered.

** She trailed strands of leftover spider silk from her arms and legs like the strings of a marionette, but somehow, amazingly, none of the debris had hit her. She wanted to believe that the statue had protected her, though she suspected it might've been nothing but luck.**

"Not luck, my dear," said Athena. "That statue has power beyond what any of you can imagine."

**The army of spiders had disappeared. Either they had fled back into the darkness, or they'd fallen into the chasm. As daylight flooded the cavern, Arachne's tapestries along the walls crumbled to dust, which Annabeth could hardly bear to watch—especially the tapestry depicting her and Percy.**

**But none of that mattered when she heard Percy's voice from above: "Annabeth!"**

"Awww," cooed Aphrodite, "They look so cute together!"

**"Here!" she sobbed.**

Percy held her close, whispering into her ear. "I love you. I'll never leave you. Stay with me." The last was a little hysterical. Annabeth shook, and wrapped her arms around him.

**All the terror seemed to leave her in one massive yelp. As the Argo II descended, she saw Percy leaning over the rail. His smile was better than any tapestry she'd ever seen.**

Aphrodite squealed quietly.

**The room kept shaking, but Annabeth managed to stand. The floor at her feet seemed stable for the moment. Her backpack was missing, along with Daedalus's laptop. Her bronze knife, which she'd had since she was seven, was also gone—probably fallen into the pit.**

Hermes shrunk back a little a the reminder of Annabeth's past, and above all how much she valued the piece of Luke she held in that little bronze dagger.

**But Annabeth didn't care. She was alive.**

**She edged closer to the gaping hole made by the Fiat 500.**

"Seriously though, this is car torture," said Apollo. All at once, the demigods screamed at him in fury. Zeus tried to shout above the outrage, to no avail, and eventually slammed his master bolt into the floor. Sparks flew in all directions and the silence allowed Poseidon to continue.

** Jagged rock walls plunged into the darkness as far as Annabeth could see. A few small ledges jutted out here and there, but Annabeth saw nothing on them—just strands of spider silk dripping over the sides like Christmas tinsel.**

Leo giggled.

**Annabeth wondered if Arachne had told the truth about the chasm. Had the spider fallen all the way to Tartarus? She tried to feel satisfied with that idea, but it made her sad. Arachne had made some beautiful things. She'd already suffered for eons.**

Athena growled.

**Now her last tapestries had crumbled. After all that, falling into Tartarus seemed like too harsh an end.**

Percy convulsed in fear and dread, and Hazel started to cry. Annabeth clung onto Percy's shoulders in support. The gods looked confused. What could possibly have caused that one sentence to provoke so much sadness?

"Keep reading," Jason mumbled.

**Annabeth was dimly aware of the Argo II hovering to a stop about forty feet from the floor. It lowered a rope ladder, but Annabeth stood in a daze, staring into the darkness. Then suddenly Percy was next to her, lacing his fingers in hers.**

The present-day half-bloods on the floor did the same.

**He turned her gently away from the pit and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and broke down in tears.**

**"It's okay," he said. "We're together."**

Percy closed his eyes.

**He didn't say _you're okay_, or _we're alive_. After all they'd been through over the last year, he knew the most important thing was that they were together. She loved him for saying that.**

For the first time since they fell into Tartarus, Percy smiled weakly. Annabeth nestled her head in the crook of his neck. "Love you, Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

He looked around at his friends with hope, despite Tartarus' threat looming over them. It almost broke him to think they would be torn apart and sent back into the pit, but as long as he had Annabeth, the darkness would hold. They all smiled back, showing their support and encouragement for the trek through Tartarus.

**Their friends gathered around them. Nico di Angelo was there, but Annabeth's thoughts were so fuzzy, this didn't seem surprising to her. It seemed only right that he would be with them.**

"Thanks, guys," Nico said softly. Hades didn't know whether to be surprised or happy, that his son had found friendship, loyalty and trust in this unlikely group of half-bloods.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I will try to make the next bit a little more light-hearted (I think), by chucking in some Hermes/Apollo random comments, but obviously the next chapter is the gritty stuff so please let me know if you want it so stay like this! Again, please review, it's such a huge confidence booster! Also constructive criticism is hugely appreciated, I really want to get good at recreational creative writing.**

**~ FlamesOfHestia**


	3. Chapter 51 - Part Two

**A/N: Here's the second half of chapter 51, as read by Poseidon. This will also be the last chapter, as I've added the afterthought/epilogue onto the end of this (it's very short, don't worry). I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, thank you SO MUCH to all the incredible people who reviewed the last two chapters! You are all INCREDIBLE and I give you ETERNAL MARSHMALLOWS! At a request that, reading back, I very much agree with, this chapter is still quite dark (like basically everything I have written so far).**

**Finally, I realised I haven't done this yet, so I DON'T OWN PJO/HoO, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE. ANY WORDS IN BOLD ARE TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE BOOK THE MARK OF ATHENA. Please don't sue me, or take this down.**

* * *

**"Your leg." Piper knelt next to her and examined the Bubble Wrap cast.**

"Bubble Wrap? That's genius," said Apollo wistfully.

** "Oh, Annabeth, what happened?" **

**She started to explain. Talking was difficult, but as she went along, her words came more easily. Percy didn't let go of her hand, which also made her feel more confident.**

Percy rested his chin on Annabeth's head and rubbed the back of her hands softly, and her shaking fists relaxed for Percy to link his fingers through hers.

**When she finished, her friends' faces were slack with amazement. **

**"Gods of Olympus," Jason said. "You did all that alone. With a broken ankle."**

**"Well…some of it with a broken ankle." Percy grinned.**

** "You made Arachne weave her own trap? I knew you were good, but Holy Hera****—"**

"Why you little-" Hera started, but Zeus glared at her.

**"Annabeth, you did it. Generations of Athena kids tried and failed. You found the Athena Parthenos!"**

Athena smiled, a little longingly.

**Everyone gazed at the statue.**

** "What do we do with her?" Frank asked. "She's huge."**

Athena's smile was replaced with a steely glare.

**"We'll have to take her with us to Greece," Annabeth said. "The statue is powerful. Something ****about it will help us stop the giants." **

**"_The giants' bane stands gold and pale,_" Hazel quoted. "_Won with pain from a woven jail._"**

** She looked at Annabeth with admiration. "It was Arachne's jail. You tricked her into weaving it."**

Hephaestus nodded in approval. It wasn't often that a child of Athena understood the mechanisms of engineering, as they were usually consumed with intellectual worlds, instead of reality.

**With a_ lot_ of pain, Annabeth thought. Leo raised his hands. He made a finger picture frame around the Athena Parthenos like he was taking measurements. "Well, it might take some rearranging, but I think we can fit her through the bay doors in the stable. If she sticks out the end, I might have to wrap a flag around her feet or something."**

**Annabeth shuddered. She imagined the Athena Parthenos jutting from their trireme with a sign across her pedestal that read: WIDE LOAD.**

Apollo snickered, but the heroes' eyes formed the phrase_ if looks could kill_ pretty well.

**Then she thought about the other lines of the prophecy: _The twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the keys to endless death._**

"At least we're still going along the lines of the worst plan ever," commented Jason sarcastically.

**"What about you guys?" she asked. "What happened with the giants?" **

**Percy told her about rescuing Nico, the appearance of Bacchus, and the fight with the twins in the Colosseum. Nico didn't say much. The poor guy looked like he'd been wandering through a wasteland for six weeks. **

"Not half as bad as you guys look now," he said. The Olympians nodded in agreement.

**Percy explained what Nico had found out about the Doors of Death, and how they had to be closed on both sides. Even with sunlight streaming in from above, Percy's news made the cavern seem dark again.**

**"So the mortal side is in Epirus," she said. "At least that's somewhere we can reach." **

**Nico grimaced. "But the other side is the problem. Tartarus."**

" 'Problem' seems to be an understatement, young one," said Athena.

**The word seemed to echo through the chamber. The pit behind them exhaled a cold blast of air. That's when Annabeth knew with certainty. The chasm did go straight to the Underworld. **

**Percy must have felt it too. He guided her a little farther from the edge. **

Athena nodded in approval, but her eyes were filled with dread. She already knew what was going to happen.

"I don't get it," mused Poseidon. "What could- oh. OH. No, no, NO!"

"Sea spawn finally understands, I see. My daughter, and your son, coming from the depths of Hell, and you don't wonder how they got there?" Athena replied. Poseidon looked over at Percy, whose eyes showed no emotion.

"I can't read this. Hestia, you carry on." Hestia took the book and read from where Poseidon left off, her voice square yet sympathetic.

**Her arms and legs trailed spider silk like a bridal train. She wished she had her dagger to cut that junk off. She almost asked Percy to do the honors with Riptide, but before she could, he said, "Bacchus mentioned something about my voyage being harder than I expected. Not sure why—"**

"And, this is where it all goes wrong," Leo said cynically. The demigods took deep breaths, one by one, and curled their hands into fists, or held hands with those nearest them. The despair in their eyes trapped in light from the room.

**The chamber groaned. The Athena Parthenos tilted to one side. Its head caught on one of Arachne's support cables, but the marble foundation under the pedestal was crumbling.**

"No," Athena shook her head in defeat.

**Nausea swelled in Annabeth's chest. If the statue fell into the chasm, all her work would be for nothing. Their quest would fail. **

**"Secure it!" Annabeth cried. **

Hephaestus started muttering frantically about support cables and pulley harnesses.

**Her friends understood immediately. **

**"Zhang!" Leo cried. "Get me to the helm, quick! The coach is up there alone."**

**Frank transformed into a giant eagle, and the two of them soared toward the ship. **

**Jason wrapped his arm around Piper. He turned to Percy. "Back for you guys in a sec." He summoned the wind and shot into the air.**

"I should have got you back, I should have been quicker, I should have carried you all at once," Jason cried.

**"This floor won't last!" Hazel warned. "The rest of us should get to the ladder."**

"That's it, get out of there!" Aphrodite was biting her fingers frantically.

"Shut up Aphrodite, you know it DOESN'T WORK!" Poseidon roared.

**Plumes of dust and cobwebs blasted from holes in the floor. The spider's silk support cables trembled like massive guitar strings and began to snap. ****Hazel lunged for the bottom of the rope ladder and gestured for Nico to follow, but Nico was in no condition to sprint.**

"I'm so sorry," Nico said, on the brink of tears.

"Don't be, it was never your fault," replied Annabeth. She, too, had glistening eyes.

**Percy gripped Annabeth's hand tighter. "It'll be fine," he muttered.**

Annabeth sobbed. She reached out for Piper, who was also crying, and they grabbed each other's hands.

**Looking up, she saw grappling lines shoot from the Argo II and wrap around the statue. One lassoed Athena's neck like a noose. Leo shouted orders from the helm as Jason and Frank flew frantically from line to line, trying to secure them.**

Leo looked drained. "All that effort seems so STUPID now! Why did we ever BOTHER with the STUPID statue?" He grabbed a stone from the floor and hurled it across the room. Jason shook his shoulder hard.

"Here we go," Percy muttered. He and Annabeth clung onto each other, their breathing quick and ragged.

**Nico had just reached the ladder when a sharp pain shot up Annabeth's bad leg. She gasped and stumbled.**

**"What is it?" Percy asked. **

**She tried to stagger toward the ladder. Why was she moving backward instead? Her legs swept out from under her and she fell on her face. **

**"Her ankle!" Hazel shouted from the ladder. "Cut it! Cut it!"**

"Cut her ankle? What are you talking about?" chided Hermes. "What's happening?"

**Annabeth's mind was woolly from the pain. Cut her ankle? **

**Apparently Percy didn't realize what Hazel meant either. **

"That makes three of us," Hermes chuckled.

"You honestly haven't realised yet?" Percy whispered furiously.

**Then something yanked Annabeth backward and dragged her toward the pit.**

"NO!" cried Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Ares and Artemis simultaneously.

** Percy lunged. He grabbed her arm, but the momentum carried him along as well. **

**"Help them!" Hazel yelled.**

**Annabeth glimpsed Nico hobbling in their direction, Hazel trying to disentangle her cavalry sword from the rope ladder. Their other friends were still focused on the statue, and Hazel's cry was lost in the general shouting and the rumbling of the cavern. **

**Annabeth sobbed as she hit the edge of the pit. Her legs went over the side.**

Aphrodite squealed in horror.

** Too late, she realized what was happening: she was tangled in the spider silk. She should have cut it away immediately. She had thought it was just loose line, but with the entire floor covered in cobwebs, she hadn't noticed that one of the strands was wrapped around her foot—and the other end went straight into the pit. It was attached to something heavy down in the darkness, something that was pulling her in.**

Athena's eyes burned with fury. "When I find that wretched spider, I will tear her to pieces and scatter her to the corners of Tartarus myself."

**"No," Percy muttered, light dawning in his eyes. "My sword…" **

**But he couldn't reach Riptide without letting go of Annabeth's arm, and Annabeth's strength was gone. She slipped over the edge. Percy fell with her.**

"You are brave, Percy," commented Zeus. He seemed too out-of-it to care as much as he should have done. Percy felt sick at his distance and indifference.

**Her body slammed into something. She must have blacked out briefly from the pain. When she could see again, she realized that she'd fallen partway into the pit and was dangling over the void.**

**Percy had managed to grab a ledge about fifteen feet below the top of the chasm. He was holding on with one hand, gripping Annabeth's wrist with the other, but the pull on her leg was much too strong. **

**_No escape_, said a voice in the darkness below. _I go to Tartarus, and you will come too_.**

Percy and Annabeth shuddered at the memory.

**Annabeth wasn't sure if she actually heard Arachne's voice or if it was just in her mind. **

**The pit shook. Percy was the only thing keeping her from falling. He was barely holding on to a ledge the size of a bookshelf.**

He flexed his aching, worn fingers subconsciously.

**Nico leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but he was much too far away to help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, they'd never make it in time.**

**Annabeth's leg felt like it was pulling free of her body. Pain washed everything in red. The force of the Underworld tugged at her like dark gravity. She didn't have the strength to fight. She knew she was too far down to be saved. **

**"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up." **

**His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.**

Hestia paused for a moment. She shrunk into the form of an nine-year-old girl. "There is always hope, Percy. Look at yourself now."

Percy shook his head. "We have what, ten minutes? In less than ten minutes we'll be back in Tartarus, and everything will be the same as it was before. What do we have?"

"You have _hope, _Percy," Hestia insisted. "That is more than most people have, believe me. Find the Doors of Death. Close them. Come home."

Percy burrowed his head in Annabeth's shoulder.

"I'm so scared."

"Listen to your bravery here, Percy. You still have that. You always will." Hestia turned back to the book.

**"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?" **

**Nico's eyes widened. "But—"**

**"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!" **

**"I—I will."**

Nico looked determined. "Hestia's right, Percy. Keep your end of the bargain!"

**Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. **_**Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.**_

**Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome.**

Aphrodite sighed, and muttered something about the strength of love.

**"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."**

"Never," whispered Annabeth.

**Only then did she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall.**

**"As long as we're together," she said. **

**She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above—maybe the last sunlight she would ever see. **

**Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.**

A huge roar tore through the room.

A chasm fractured in the centre.

Two demigods tumbled, in each others' arms, into the endless darkness.

The other six heroes flashed out into the shadows.

Deafening silence rang around.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Or not, you know. I didn't plan most of that, but I like how it ended. I was a little wary of the OOC-ness of some of the gods, but actually I think it's OK. Please leave a review!**

**Also, I have a wonderful plan for a longer fanfiction, which I will be writing over the next few weeks. I have a full plot written out, so it won't be one of those 'writer's block - hiatus' stories. When I say wonderful, it's a torture fiction, so not sunny or rainbows. But wonderful in terms of the plan I have for the plot.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ FlamesOfHestia**


End file.
